Clan:Aeroterra Empire
The Aeroterra Empire is a friendly, Pay-to-Play only POC that has no level or demographic requirements to join. The Empire is led by the minds of two veteran POC Leaders with over 6 years of experience between them. These two people, Fenbrek (Alvis VIII) of the Nidavellir Empire and Robertjones6 of the Tree Gnome Empire came together on the 26th of May and created what is now known as the Aeroterra Empire. As a POC the Empire has various roleplaying aspects and has the function to provide clanmembers with resources and services. Introduction The Aeroterran concept is based upon the Principles of Balance, Integrity, Fidelity and Community. These principles are related to the Elemental Cycle which are divided into the cardinal castes: Earth, Air, Fire and Water. Members are organised into the four castes depending on which role they best suit for their service to the Empire. 'Castes' 'Earth Caste' Represents the beginning and end of the Elemental Cycle and is the basal element. It embodies the Principle of Balance. Members of the Earth caste serve the clan as the essential components they are: Workers and Merchants. 'Air Caste' Represents the ascension phase of the Cycle, and the Principle of Integrity. It is the element of transition, and connects the other elements to each other. Members of the Air caste work with members of all other castes and are responsible for the day-to-day operation of the clan. 'Fire Caste' Represents the zenith phase of the Cycle, and the Principle of Fidelity. It is the element of passion and destruction. Members of the Fire caste serve the Empire as warriors and defenders. 'Water Caste' Represents the decent phase of the Cycle, and the principle of Community. It is the element of calmness and tranquility. Members of the Water caste serve the clan by maintaining the peace and representing the Empire. Water is also the home caste of the Peacemage Corps. Castes Earth Air Fire Water Members Hierarchy Members About our Clan Citadel Currently in the Aeroterra empire, we are at Tier 2 in our Citadel. There are lots of pla ces to meet and chill out in our citadel including the keep, skilling plots and more! Once you have signed up to the Aeroterrian Empire, go to the clan camp just south of the white city of Falador there you will see a mage called Avalani staring into a giant blue orb. Click on the giant blue orb and then click on the top option, Visit my Clan's Citadel. Click on this option and begin exploring our Citadel! (You can get to the clan camp even faster by obtaining our clans Vexilum for free from the scribe and clicking the 'Teleport' option on the Vexillum while wielding it.) Once you have clicked on that option, you will be high above the land of RuneScape where our home, the Aeroterran Citadel is located! you will know it is our Citadel because it will have flags and banners all around the Citadel with the Aeroterrian colours & Symbols on it (Consists of the Air and water symbols, white and yellow colours). There are lots of things to do around the citadel, so feel free to explore and have a great time! All we ask of you is that you help out with the resource cap (currently we have a tier 2 tree for timber, and a tier 1 mine for stone). Usually on the first day of our Citadel being updated (few minutes after the next build tick is set) there are lots of members usually around the skilling plots, so dont be afraid to have a chat and make some friends! There is also a keep where whole clan meetings are held, and private meetings are also held on the second floor as well! (you must be invited by an admin+ to join). There is a clan battlefield where if your a high enough rank, you can create your own battlefield or if one is in progress and the leader of the battle says you can join, feel free to join as well! You may also be given the task of helping the leader of the battle test some battlefields out from time to time as well. These are just some of the things you can do in our citadel to name a few, so what are you waiting for? Sign up on our fourms and explore your new citadel-home in the sky! Untill you sign up, feel free to visit our Citadel. To visit our Citadel, click on the blue orb again and click on the middle option then type in 'Aeroterra Empire'. When you visit you can only look around. Media History Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Player owned city